


Iris

by Til_tomorrow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Til_tomorrow/pseuds/Til_tomorrow
Summary: Barry writes a letter to Iris before he goes to the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Barry says such nice and beautiful things to Iris. And it's not because of other intentions he says these things, he just wears his heart on his sleeve only for her. This is probably why I haven't stopped watching since the beginning.

I love you Iris.  
I think of you all the time.  
When you’re not with me, I feel empty. Like a cold breeze, like fog. I see nothing.  
I felt that way since I was eleven.  
Even when we each had our own separate lives, separate relationships… it was different. Deep down I couldn’t make myself love them because I love you. It’s you. It’s always you and it won’t change.  
I can’t lose you Iris.  
I am nothing without you.  
Do you understand?  
So if he kills you, I die.  
What am I without you?  
You can tell me I’m a hero. I’m a good guy. There is so much out there to explore.  
If I’m going to die Barry please live for me….  
But you see, I can’t. I can’t lose a part of me. Part of my soul and still function.  
I am scared. I can’t lose you.  
I thought I lost you once.  
Seeing you without the ring I’ve been wanting to give you for years….  
It was hard to swallow.  
I wanted to ask and say so many things but all that came out was… did I lose you?  
I’m scared Iris.  
Do I stay away from you? Do we have to be apart so you can live?  
Sorry I made you cry.  
My weakness is your smile. Your tears were hard to stomach.  
I knew though I couldn’t leave you. I don’t care what the future will hold but I want you to be in it.  
With me.  
Living for a long time. Until we’re old and gray.  
My best friend.  
My one and only.  
My true love.  
I love you Iris.


End file.
